Heavy's and Medic's Excellent Space Adventure
by Dr. Denial
Summary: Heavy and Medic go into space where stuff happens.
1. Heavy's and Medic's excellent space adve

**Heavy's and Medic's excellent space adventure; Day 1**

 _I know what you are all thinking. The question. Yes, THAT question. The ultimate question, the question people had been pondering since the time of dinosaurs. What's the deal with this space adventure Heavy and Medic had? Not to worry everyone, the prequel to the much awarded and recognized story, 'The RED team have a magical adventure through the lands of imagination!' is finally here._

 _Change your pants later folks. Not that I know all of you have no lives and merely wait with your noses pressed to the screen, eagerly awaiting for the next instalment to load._

 _I need another drink. Share and enjoy._

* * *

Not too many knew Heavy's lifelong dream to go into outer space. That was until the Administrator had moved the RED team to an old American research base in Nevada called "Area **NUMBERDELETED** ". To add aesthetics, they made it as authentic as possible with blinky lights, old sets from some show they never heard of called "Star Trek", complete with a rather old, real Russian space rocket. According to intel, they bought the rocket from some guy named Darling at a yard sale. No one was more pleased then Heavy, who'd tell anyone who'd listen about his vivid childhood fantasies.

"I always wanted to travel into space. Was my dream since I was little boy in work camp."

The others 'hmmm'ed and 'aww'ed and allowed Heavy to bubble in his own dreams and desires at 350 degrees for several days until Heavy began displaying odd behaviour. It was harmless at first, like for example, when he would stare out towards the rocket for hours like a lady watching the ocean waiting for her lost lover to return to her arms. Or when he began hiding schematics and drawings of rockets under his mattress

Then one night, Engineer witnessed Heavy tip-toeing into the old warehouse they kept the rocket when it wasn't used as a background prop with what looked like last month's issue of 'Popular Mechanics' stuffed down his shirt.

"It was the creepiest damn thing I've ever seen." Was all Engineer could say about it

The last straw was when one day, Heavy asked Demoman what the difference between unleaded and leaded gasoline was.

"Why?" Demoman asked back.

"None of your concern! I just want to know the difference!" Heavy roared defensively before storming off.

Yes, it was apparent that Heavy's dream had somehow transformed into obsession. Someone would have to sort it out before Heavy went a joyride in the rocket or something. Who else to do it but Heavy's _breast_ friend the Medic? Medic obviously wanted no part of it. Finally, after much discussion, which most lead to at least one person being thrown from the fifth floor laundry room window, Medic finally agreed to escort Heavy into the rocket for a look around. And hopefully end Heavy's insane fascination once and for all.

"Only for a moment mein pinguin. I don't want to spend a moment longer here then necessary."

Heavy wasn't listening, only swaying back and forth on the grand captains chair in front of the grand console of the vessel like a massive child.

"How about a quick ride Doctor? To the moon and back? Will be back in time for 'Rawride'."

Medic drew a line into the inch layer of dust collecting on a shelf.

"As much as I would love to be blast nineteen thousand kilometres to drift in empty space forever, I do have other plans in my schedule today."

As Medic peered at some maps and charts of what looked like "America" scattered on a table as he continued.

"Bookkeeping duties, tending to my birds and such... It's my turn for blood-cleaning duty tonight. Again. I swear someone is rigging the chore wheel again-"

Suddenly, a loud, shrill alarm went off and the cabin started to shake. Medic saw Heavy had buckled into a seatbelt, and wearing a captains hat. Medic grabbed onto a bolted down chair for dear life.

"HEAVY! What are you DOING!?" Medic's voice could barely be heard through the deafening roar of the ships' engine.

"Blastoff in five seconds Doctor!"

"WHAT!"

"I said, blastoff in five seconds DocooOOooooOOOO!"

The entire room shook and convulsed while Medic was knocked onto the cold floor. Heavy kept roaring "OOOOOOO" like a skipping record. The Doctor couldn't move, like he was being compressed onto the floor by gravity itself. That's because he was. Medic let out a un-manly wail as he fell into unconsciousness.

It was dark when Medic's vision tried to focus on anything but the void. All the doctor could hear was a slight hum emitting from around him. The only source of light illuminated from the buttons and lighty things blinking on the dash board of the cockpit. Medic laid where he fell, stunned like a dove who flew into a bullet proof window. His ears ringing, his pants mysteriously wet, his muscles stinging all over. What it all a nightmare? A horrible trick orchestrated by the others? Medic promised he would forgive and wouldn't do anything to their un-mentionables if they simply came forward and told him it was just a joke. Finally, after what felt like many minutes staring up towards the ceiling in stunned silence, Medic mustered up the strength he had to call out through the darkness.

"Heavy?" Medic's lips where dry like dry-paper.

"Yes?" A large mass wearing a captains hat sitting in the captains seat with large hands over the controls replied.

"Heavy, you never would lie to me will you? Please answer me that you didn't just-" Medic licked his lips and swallowed, "-flew us into space?"

Heavy switched on the lights. It was pitch dark outside.

"Doctor! You shock me! I take offense that you think that I've smuggled canned goods and basic necessities into here for weeks so that no one would notice! And studied the complex mechanics and technicalities of space flight for nights on end and then luring you into space-rocket for trip into space!"

Medic peeled himself off the floor and looked out a round window. All he saw was Earth the size of a watermelon.

"And correct term is 'blast into space' Doctor."

Medic responded with a raised eyebrow, then calmly got up, sat and took out a pen and paper.

"I'm making a bucket list Heavy-"

"Doctor, no." Heavy sighed

"-of people I'm going to annihilate when I find a way back."

"Don't do this now."

"Because life is too short not to kill the people you hate. You could die, be murdered or flown- BLASTED into SPACE!"

"Let me guess. I'm at the very top?"

"No, you'd be the very last! Whom I'll torture for years and years! Keep you alive so you can suffer for every minute I had to suffer here!"

"You are always cranky when you skip your breakfast. I will make you delicious space brunch!"

"I don't want brunch!" Medic shouted at the Heavy as he left the cockpit, "I want you to turn this metal-can back into the atmosphere!"

"Aluminum-can" Heavy shouted back

"Whatever!"

A microphone plugged into the console suddenly sang out static and a familiar voice cackled into life.

"Gold leader! Come in Gold leader! Can you hear me? Repeat, can you reply? Breaker-breaker-"

Medic grabbed the yellow phone receiver like it was sentient and would try to fly off like a sparrow.

"Sie Knochen Scout! Get me out of HERE!"

"That's them." The voice responded.

"Something horrible has happen! Heavy planned this from the very start! He's gone rouge! AWOL! He's-"

"Been stealin' food, blueprints and other crap an' shanghaied you and the rocket into space? Yeah, we know."

Medic collapsed into the chair.

"Va?"

"Oh yeah, guess we didn't tell you. Huh. Guess we thought he wouldn't have the balls to actually-

"Scout, is Engineer there?" Medic's voice was full of malice.

"As matter of fact he is! Wanna talk to him?"

"Immediately." Medic growled, the phone cracking under his finger-grip.

"By the way doc, since yer in deep space, keep your eye on any wormholes. Them tricky bastreds are always sending people across time. Not cross space though. Also, make sure you cover any exhaust pipe openings."

"Scout, if you make any more redundant science-fiction references on this intercom, I will vivisect you."

"Can I make the references when the intercom is off?"

"Whatever, it's a free country."

"Deal."

With that settled, there was an uncomfortable silence as Medic waited for someone with a brain to talk with.

"Heelo!" A friendly voice called

"Engineer. get. me. back. home" Medic felt his temples twitch.

"Can do! Won't be easy though. The mere touch of any button surface could spiral you deeper into the infinite nonentity of the cosmos. First, grab a coconut."

"Coconut...coconut..." Medic muttered, eyes scanning the immediate area. Finally he found a hand sized, brown coconut. He grabbed it.

"Have it."

"Right, hold the coconut in yer left hand and press the large red button on the console. With yer left."

Medic did as he was told.

"Done."

"Good. Now, just let auto do its job and you're as good as gold. Yer a good loong way from home though. It'll take a couple a days to tally on back on home soil."

Medic felt his heart skip. He struggled to maintain composure.

"Is there anything else you could do?"

"Nope. Gotta let the jet run the course itself. I'll give ya'll a ring when you're close to base."

Medic fought to keep his balance. Even though he was sitting down.

"I understand."

"It'll be okay Doc. Just relax, there's enough air and food to last both of ya for a mite long time. Just try not to rip each other apart up there. Don't know if the ship can handle it."

"If there will be any ripping-" Medic growled

"Oh look at the time! Rawhide is on!"

The intercom went dead. The silence was deafening for the man. For once in his life, Medic felt like the loneliest man in the world. A second later, Heavy came back wearing a flowered apron carrying a large tray of four grey tubes, a unlabeled can and a fancy tea set.

"What did Engineer say?" Heavy asked as he prepared the tea.

"Well, we have a few days to spend until we break into orbit. Suppose we take this opportunity to relax." Medic hesitantly muttered.

Heavy sat on the other side of the round space table.

"Let's make best of it! Could we play Bouncy-Doctor-Bouncy?"

"I am much too tired now. That game is too exhausting to play."

"We haven't played Bouncy-Doctor-Bouncy in days! Heavy wants to play game!"

"Medic has a headache!" Medic snapped back.

The room fell into silence once more. Heavy's attention returned on the meal.

"Does Doctor like space-food?"

"No, thank you."

Heavy looked horribly disappointed, but carried on being mother.

"Tea?"

"Two sugars please."

"Milk?"

"Is it real?"

"Space milk. Freeze-dried."

"Fine." Sighed Medic as Heavy dropped a lump of milk into his cup.

"You know, you could had at least tried to smuggle some real food." Medic eyed the paste dripping and oozing from the sealed cap of the tube.

"Nyet! Only smuggled what real cosmonauts eat. We must have authentic experience."

"I see. Well, while I'm here, I might as learn something." Medic smiled kindly and sitting opposite.

"That's the spirit Doctor! We will make you real cosmonaut yet!"

Medic had a bad feeling about that.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Medic slept that night in what looked -and felt- to be a soviet children's cot. It was hard, made funny noises when you turned and had grotesque pictures of the Russian version of Mickey Mouse "Morso" printed on it. Heavy meanwhile slept strapped to the wall. The way cosmonauts sleep he told Medic. But it was Medic who had to strap Heavy in the bed. He didn't mind at first and in fact like how he knew he could have a chance to be alone if he wanted. However, he also had to un-strap Heavy whenever he had to use the facilities or wanted a glass of water. Or space-water-cubes in this instance.

Medic spent the day sitting near the window, listening to the hours of useless space facts Heavy had to offer. There was nothing to see outside, besides the empty void of cold space. And a chunk of floating rock orbiting their tiny, insignificant planet. No stars, no northern lights, no colour. Just bland, grey, lifeless grey of the ship, surrounded by total black.

Packaged macaroni with cheese and peach cobbler were on the menu that night. Yet the pasta resembled more like pencil shavings plopped around a rotted yellow cinder block. Any other day Medic would forgo food and settle for vitamin pills. But since Heavy 'forgot' the 'pills' and he was starving, he took a sample. It didn't taste like either pencil shavings or a rotted cinder block, but rather bitter, cold pieces of glue covered in briny chewed up gum with shaved beetles mixed in. The cobbler was no different, only in a mushy, orange form.

Heavy appeared to be having the time of his life, eating it slowly and daintily like it was some sort of rare delicacy.

"Enjoying yourself Heavy?

Heavy swallowed, "This is the highlight of my day! Other then dismantling Sasha, jogging and reading."

"Funny. How you do exactly the same activities here that you do on Earth."

"Oh no! Totally different experience. Cabin three has zero gravity." Heavy's eyebrows wagged suggestively.

Medic shifted his thighs away without trying to be discreet. Heavy put down his soup spoon.

"Perhaps you could tell us a story. From your adventures. Like when you went fishing with that man with an iron lung!"

"Well." Medic chuckled, "That was very funny."

Yet, the Medic's friendly chuckles faded as he remembered a better time. A time back on Earth, on the crystal-blue lake with a rusted bonesaw and an unsuspecting Welshman.

Heavy noticed Medic's sadness.

"I know you are not adjusting as well as I wanted, but it's not forever."

"I know Heavy."

Silence fell again between them. It was going to be a while.

 _Important Note- No, I do not envision Heavy to be a naive, man-child. He has much more dignity, intelligence and pride with a cold confidence. It's just in this story, he's a dumbo._


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

 _Is the Medic suffering from the SPACE Madness?_

Medics 'day' started horrible. In space, there is no reference of time. When you sleep, it's dark. When you wake, it's dark. If Medic slept thirteen hours of or thirteen minutes, it made no difference. He was exhausted to say the least. He woke up with Heavy singing 'Di quella pira' in the space sonic shower. Somehow, the giant burst from the restraints of the space bed overnight, made a large mess with leftover space tube paste and left wet towels all over the floor.

Medic had the brief thought to stay in bed all day, but his aching body from sleeping in that rock hard bed told him otherwise.

Medic was able to find a mirror buried under a pile of work-woman skin-magazines in a cabinet when looking for soap to eat.

Medic looked worse than Halloween last year. Dark grey, puffy bags under his eyes with his pasty skin. All waxy looking with deep wrinkles and sleep lines deeply cut from the harsh linens of his bed. His dilated pupils had deep red coloured veins surrounding them. His black hair so oily and gritty between his fingers, he gave up trying to do anything with it.

And it's only been three days.

"That is not normal." Medic told himself, "People are not supposed to cultivate in space. Just like we can't breathe in the sea or fly like birds. We're designed to live on land."

Medic's thought's were beginning to take a darker turn then what they were accustomed to.

"I could be down there right now... secretly implanting muscle ticks into the Sniper...but no... I'm here. staring into the abyss."

Medic also began to be more panicky. Medic was never much of a smoker, but he was willing to give an arm and a leg-someone else's that is- for a single cigarette to null the stress. Medic paced the coffin-like bathroom, he felt trapped like animal yearning for release. He was forgetting what it was like to hold a man's warm, slippery organs sliding in his bare hands. The feeling of blood ticking down his arms and staining his sleeves. The slishing noise of cold metal craving into soft flesh- he fidgeted and pulled at his clothes, wringing his hands and fingers. His mind was racing at a mile a minute without a single thought. This was what it felt when he had his first mental breakdown. When the familiar claustrophobic feelings crept inwards, Medic found himself back in the common area where Heavy was reading. The Russian behemoth smiled at the Medic when he entered the room. Medic settled for sitting at the dashboard. Medic found his eyes settling on a single, bright red button that said _DO NOT PRESS_ , and darted them away. He focused anywhere besides Heavy, who he felt was secretly judging him from behind his 1944 edition of _Big Guns Weekly._

"Perhaps I should start on my taxes. " The Medic muttered to himself, "Don't want to get any of those penalties. Keep myself occupied-" Medic had brought up the habit of talking to himself as of late. Like the Heavy wasn't even there.

"Say 'space taxes' Heavy and I will kill you." Medic said before Heavy spoke.

"Was going to suggest you start estimated taxes."

Medic didn't bother replying and grabbed the only novel on-board which happened to be the famous children's novel, "The Poor Pauper and the Pulp Mill." and moved to the other side of the room. Heavy followed a few moments later with the tray of tea. The very same from their first day here.

"Tea Doctor?" Heavy asked

"YES." Medic snapped but then continued in a slow tone, "I mean, yes. Fine. Only sugar. No tea."

"No milk?"

"Not this time. I don't trust that space variety."

"Is best! Had to eat expired space food when I was boy."

Medic took his cup, sipping slowly as he picked his words carefully.

"I supposed that explains your stunning intellect."

Heavy put down his spoon and calmly crossed his arms. "And what do you mean by that?"

Medic wasn't going to continue but his mouth magically opened and words came out.

"Just saying that the harmful, inferior food you ate as a youth did benefit your size. But definitely not your brain."

"You calling Heavy stupid?"

"No, Heavy I- YES! I am. I AM calling you stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!"

"I am not stupid."

"Katzenstation Heavy! You don't even use proper pronouns most of the time! I've been living in America much less time then you and I'm perfectly fluent!"

"What about you then?! Always switching between English and German! Using German phrases randomly in your sentences! You could be saying anything and no one would ever know!"

"It's not MY fault no one bothers to speak classic High German as they should. You however, can barely speak your only language!"

Heavy stood. He didn't look like a happy clam.

"I am sick Doctor. And not the normal sick. I'm sick and tired of people thinking that I'm stupid giant-man. That I'm slow and fat and naive and stupid. I am not stupid!"

"That is the third time you said stupid." Medic said smugly.

"Another thing! You always contradict Heavy! Condescending! Putting Heavy down! I am tired of it! I want respect!"

"Perhaps you should have should had thought of that before you kidnapped me!"

"Not kidnap! I just wanted bonding time alone with Doctor! Is that too much to ask!? Like time, we were going to Aspen-"

Medic pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Not Aspen AGAIN."

"I spent whole pay-check for Christmas, and you cancelled last minute."

"I had a headache!"

"You always have headache! You always busy! You are always cranky and mean! You never want to spend time with Heavy! There is always battle next day! Always work to do! You are only happy when working! You don't what you missed!"

"I'm overworked and overpaid! You would be too if- wait? Missed?"

"Missed Doctor! Missed what we had!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Doesn't it make sense yet? You were the only one who knew my dream of traveling into space! You only knew!"

"But, no- Engineer, and Demoman-"

Heavy sighed sadly,

"Why can't you see Doctor? Last battle at Hightower? Little Soldier shot rocket at us?"

"But- But Pyro was there. He repealed it the last second-"

"No he didn't Doctor. I stood in its way so you would live."

Medic broke into a cold sweat. He couldn't remember a thing. "But-"

Heavy spoke quietly and sombre, "My death drove you to madness. You could not bear with the pain my sacrifice left you. You went mad Doctor. Re-imaging everything, even believing the lies your brain was perceiving. You decided to fulfill my only dream and blasted yourself into space. Intending to die yourself."

Medic burst into tears, grasping his head forward as he fell forward onto the floor. The exhaustion and stress from everything finally broke him. He finally snapped. Just like his father predicted.

That was until, Medic's grey cells began to do their thing.

"Wait then, that makes no sense whatsoever. Even if you did die, Respawn would had brought you back."

"..eh."

"And with my photographic memory, how would I forgot all this happened?"

Heavy stared in silence. It was so quiet you could hear the fan from above.

Oh nein, sie hat nicht Heavy" Medic screeched, "You would go that length just to make me feel bad! I don't have to sit here and take this- nonsense! I'm getting off this ship whether it's the last thing I do!"

"I don't believe it!"

"I mean it! I rather risk suffocation then stay another moment with you in this scrap heap of a rusted garbage can!"

It was like a shadow grew on Heavy as he loomed over Medic's frame.

"Take it back." Heavy warned.

"No."

Heavy attacked first, swinging his might girth of a fist like a club towards the Medic's face. Medic sprung backwards.

"IT IS AN ALLOY COMBINATION!" Heavy roared, swinging again.

Medic however, ducking to the side, dodged the punch within inches. Rolling like a tumbler with a broken leg, Medic got to the weapons rack and grabbed a space pistol. So much for Heavy being a figment of his imagination.

"Don't make me do this Heavy." Medic warned, pointing the weapon straight.

Medic suddenly realized that this was what he wanted all along. He shot at Heavy, missing the man's head by a little bit. Heavy, surprisingly limber, somersaulted and jumped-kicked the gun out of the shocked Medic's hand. Now unarmed and out matched in the gymnastics department, Medic took out his bone saw from behind his back and swung with all his might towards the Heavies underbelly. With a swift move, Heavy grabbed Medic's wrist, flipping the man up and slamming him onto the ground on his back. With a swift moment of his own, Medic reached back and poked Heavy in the eyes with two fingers and rolled away as Heavy clutched his face in pain.

"Ow"

Medic kept rolling out into the hallway, got up and ran like a banshee who had to use the bathroom. Medic found a good place to hide behind a locker and hid in the shadows. Medic was used to this, it was how he lived through every school day. He could hear Heavy run around in confusion and anger.

"Face and fight me! Fight me man to man!"

Medic had no intention to fight Heavy head on like before. No, this time he would be sneaky and Spy-like. Once Heavy would be close enough, he would stick the fork he was hiding down his pants straight into the side of the big brute's neck. With precession and luck, the utensil would sever the aorta artery, slowing him down for at least ten seconds before Heavy's Russian healing factor kicks in. Medic finally knew why he thought hiding a fork down there was a good idea.

"Oh Heavy!' Medic sang in a sing song voice, "I'm smearing the portholes with unprotected fingers! I'm getting my oily residue all over the glass!"

With another roar, Heavy lifted the entire locker up and over his head. Medic laughed manically, pleased his plan worked as he jammed the still warm fork towards Heavies exposed neck. However, Heavy caught the fork with his teeth. With a pull, Medic yanked the silver food-instrument and tumbled backwards.

Heavy was going to deliver the final blow, yet hesitated with fist hovering. Medic used this weakness as an opportunity to thump Heavy's temples with open palms and slip under Heavy's legs. Exhausted, Medic refrained from escaping, settling for resting on the cold, plastic floor. The pair both stared at each other. Panting and breathing heavily like a pair of fat boys in front of a cake-shop window. Medic finally stood.

"I'm leaving Heavy. Nothing can stop me. The line must be drawn here. This far, no further."

Heavy chucked a space helmet at him.

"Fine!" Heavy roared, "Then leave! Me and Simon will have a much funner time without you!"

"Who?"

"You know? Simon? The engine crewmember I hadn't mentioned out loud until now."

"Oh yes, Simon." Medic suddenly remembered," The un-noticeable, sneaky one. Where is he?"

"He's been in the hold. Quietly working for entire time we were here."

"Let's go see him."

"Yes."

The pair made their way towards the bottom of the vessel, ignoring the injuries from the battle they endured together.

The bowels of the ship were dark and dank like a coastal cave. But not as dark and dank as a basement suite found in the bad side of town.

They found the remains of what looked like a two day breakfast on a little table next to a comfy looking cot in the corner of one room. It

Medic shivered

"Ensign Simon! Come here for report!" Heavy bellowed.

But no one came.

"See, even Simon left." Medic muttered.

The scent of copper filled the air. Like a bloodhound, Medic jerked left, his eyes narrowed.

"B...positive...? Blood?"

Heavy followed Medic through the labyrinth of dark, tight hallways. Medic felt at ease for once, hoping that a collection of blood samples could be salvaged. But instead of a well stocked blood-bar, the pair were met by a space monster.

The creature was spider-like but five, thick, hairy legs on either side of its bulbous body. Yellow-grey mucus dripped from orifices on its jet-black, hairy exoskeleton, leaving a thick layer all over the floor. It held the poor red-shirt's-I mean Simon's head in its talons. With a single squeeze and a cracking noise, gloopy innards slid from it and into open, slimy jaws. The monster slurped and sipped, not noticing the pair as they stood pressed against the wall.

"Doctor." Heavy whispered, "I will distract it. You get back to cockpit and lock yourself-"

Medic screamed and ran at the creature. Fork raised, he plunged it straight into one of its left eye like Ulysses blinding the Cyclops. But instead of screaming 'Noman' instead of 'help' like a normal Cyclops, the beast below made a painful shriek of confusion. By the time it raised one of its own front leg to fight back, Medic already stabbed the fiend in the belly four times, craving out more gooey holes. The Alien swung it's lobster-like tail in a swoop towards the Doctor, but Heavy grabbed onto it, preventing from clubbing him. The thing was helpless, as Medic delivered stab after stab until it laid dead upon the ground. Heavy noticed Medic wasn't finished as the Doctor pushed his hand into the being's chest and pulled out it's black innards. Screeching another battle cry, Medic squashed the organs with one contraction. After that, he kept pulling out more and more like a wild animal, grinning madly with thick, dark blood covering his front. He stood, panting, staring at the body with wild glee.

"Doctor" Heavy said gently, "Doctor, he is dead. Can do no more."

Medic jumped slightly as Heavy laid a hand upon his shoulder. He looked startled and confused, almost coming to a realization of what he did. He gave Heavy a massive smile before collapsing into a faint.


	4. Day 4- Home at last

**Day four- Home at last**

Medic woke up to find himself in his own bed, his own sheets, his own pyjamas, surrounded by his own room. Medic blinked. He warm, clean and comfy. Did he die and went to doctor heaven? Was this a trick orchestrated by the others?

Just then, Heavy came in with a tray of tea. With a large plate of Sandviches! It was no dream! Heavy saw that Medic's eyes where open, and ran to the Medic's outstretched arm, grasping his hand with his own. The tea and sandwich tray balancing in his other hand.

"Doctor!"

"My dear Heavy, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that you and I went to outer space. And there was a- a space monster! And a coconut!"

Heavy chuckled and decided not to tell Medic that it was all real. Yet.

"No bother Doctor. It's beautiful day today! Everyone is laying out in the hot, scorching sun! Why not we join them?"

Heavy helped Medic get out of bed.

"I could use a break." Medic agreed, "What's the worst that can happen? It's not like- I don't know, another adventure will unfold!"

Heavy and Medic broke into cheery laughter and did as they planned.

And everyone got skin-moles!

 **The End**

 _Epilogue- And so, Medic learned the importance of taking a break once and a while and Heavy learned how to carry out a successful kidnapping._

 _Simon's family never knew what happened to him and his wife turned to the wonderful world of illegal online gambling to deal with the pain. His son Simon Jr. went to the National Space School to walk in his dad's footsteps until they realized he can't see the colour BLU. He was discharged and he became a fat, shyster car salesman in Hodgson, Michigan. The daughter Gwen became a school teacher in the bad part of New York. Her class were mostly the Black American and Hispanic variety and were distrustful to a white, blonde woman. Yet, she earned their respect with radical teaching and helped them win the debate/hockey challenge against the rich, snobbish school, passed their tests, achieve their goals and follow their dreams._

 _I went to the store after finishing this for some tea cakes 'cause they are delicious. Apples looked pretty good too so I bought a bag. I'm thinking of making a fruit salad. With honey-ginger-lime dressing and sugared almonds. Thinking of which, I should had bought grapes too while I was out. I'll buy some tomorrow and mix them in. Should be a nice day, I think I'll walk._


End file.
